izonefandomcom-20200214-history
COLOR*IZ
COLOR*IZ is the debut mini album and extended play by South Korean girl group IZ*ONE. It was released on October 29, 2018 along with a music video for the lead single, "La Vie en Rose". The album has 8 tracks, 7 digital, and one only on CD. Tracklist # Colors (아름다운 색) - 3:38 # O` My! - 3:23 # La Vie en Rose (라비앙로즈) - 3:39 # Memory (비밀의 시간) - 3:23 # We Together (IZ*ONE ver.) - 3:46 # Suki ni Nacchau Darō? (IZ*ONE ver.) 4:09 # As We Dream (IZ*ONE ver.) - 3:29 # 내꺼야 (Pick Me) (IZ*ONE ver.) (physical edition only) Background and Review "Colors" is the first track on here, and as a first exposure, it's not bad. They have a sound resembling a lot of other girl bands, but they've got some of their own unique takes. It's light, poppy, and refreshing -- and more filled out than what I expected. "O' My!" amps up the cuteness factor. They've got that faux soul sound and a lot of higher-octave action. They do a fairly good job here, and the 'o' my' makes for a pretty good hook. It's catchy and has some nice time changes. The title track "La Vie en Rose" is literally 'life in pink' in French, and bears no resemblance to other songs of that name. Instead, it's a whole lot cooler. The title refers to a state of joy. It was wise to select this one as the promotional track because it's so much better than any other song here. It's catchy, cool, and epic sounding, and Yena killed the rap segment. The pounding synths and dance-floor beats are absolutely hypnotic. And we come to "Memory," which is the first of two ballads on the EP. It's not bad, but it sounds like a lot of other songs of this type. I like how the instrumentation builds here, and the buried drums in particular. The girls get a real chance to show what they've got, and we are treated to their various individual vocal styles, not to mention some sugary-sweet harmonies. Now we come to the last four songs, which are staples in the Produce 101/48 canon. "We Together" is a standard pop tune, and probably familiar to anyone who watched the show. It's actually pretty hook-filled and fun. The girls sound bold in the chorus too. "Crush On You" I didn't like. Way too high octaves, and for some reason the backing track sounded like it was sped up, it reminds me a lot of nightcore. If you couldn't guess from the title, "In Our Dreams" is another ballad. I remember this one. It's more piano-driven and poppy than the other ballad, but it's kind of pretty. It's got some of those abnormally high pitched voices, but it's a sweet tune other than that. If you're not tired of "Pick Me" yet, then you might be after listening to this version. You know it well by now, and you probably either love it or hate it. I don't hate it, but I think it's overdone and it's really time to retire it, or at least give it a good club mix. Of course, if you don't have the CD, this song isn't available. This album is actually quite good, despite the additions of the Produce 48 tunes we've heard already. There's something about it that just grows on you, adding to the earworms you already have. And I think "La Vie en Rose" is a seriously awesome tune. Their strongest singers appear to be Yuri, Eunbi, Chaeyeon, and Chaewon. It's a pity they won't last, but at least we'll have some great music to listen to while they are around. Videos IZ*ONE "La Vie en Rose" MV References * allkpop.com Article and Review Category:Discography Category:Mini-albums Category:2018 releases